The Monster and the Jedi
by Boobymitch
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano are sent to Kuat to investigate an incident in a Republic Base. When they find the source of the incident, which is a monster named Godzilla, it eventually leads to ahsoka being captured and brought to a castle in the planet Myrkr. After months of being together, however, they began to fall for each other. Ahsoka/OC(Godzilla) or Godsoka
1. Chapter 1

**Coruscant**

In the Undercity of Coruscant, A 8-year old boy and his parents are walking down the street from a theater as they are walking through an alley, till a man comes out of the shadows and points his pistol at them and demands, "Any credits or jewelry, now!" The Father raises his hands and quickly takes out his wallet as he gives it to the man. As soon as the man took his wallet and took out the credits, he looked at the mother and yelled out, "I said Jewelry!" The man reached for the mother's necklace as the father tried to defend her, but got shot as the father fell down dead. The mother began to scream, but the man stopped her by shooting her as well. The man then grabbed the necklace and ran as the 8-year old sat in the middle of his two dead parents and mourned their death.

Minutes after the incident, Coruscant Security Police were investigating the matter, as two jedi showed up, as they went to the police chief as he said to the both of them, "Ah Master Qui Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi, glad your here, we just had a murder." Obi Wan looked at his master as Qui Gon sighed and asked, "Who were the victims?" The Chief rubbed the back of his neck as he answered to the jedi master, "It was Senator Austin and his wife, they were robbed and murdered." Obi Wan looked at the chief in a shocked expression as he said, "Murdered, who would murder a senator?" Qui Gon looked at his apprentice as he answered to him, "Anyone that is desperate for credits, and I'm sorry Chief but this is not for jedi matters."

Obi Wan and the Chief looked at Qui Gon with a shocked expression as Obi Wan says "But master, we need to find this murderer, for all we know he could go after another senator." Qui Gon nodded his head in approval but said, "True but like I said this is not a matter for the jedi, the authorities here will deal with it, for now we need to meet with the Viceroy over Naboo." Qui Gon begins to leave as Obi Wan looked back at the chief sighed, and left as well. Over in the shadowy alley, The 8-year old was watching this as he couldn't believe this, thej edi weren't going to help the authorities find his parents murderer. It was then that he closed his eyes and vowed revenge, but not to the man that murdered his parents but to the jedi. He opened his eyes as his eye color went from his green hazel color to a yellow orangish reptile like color.

**Ten years later...**

**Kuat**

The scene changes as the 8-year old boy is now 18 as we see nothing but his yellow reptile like eyes as he is in a seperatist transport as one of the droids came up to him and said, "Sir, we are about to reach the Republic Base." The by wouldn't turn around to acknowledge the droid as he kept staring out through the window, bu he did say to the droid, "Good, prepare to open the hatch." The droid saluted him, and was about to leave, till he received something else as he says to the boy, "Oh and sir, you have a transmission from count dooku." The boy still wouldn't turn around, but acknowledge the droid by saying, "Patch it through."

Count Dooku appeared on a pedestal as he said to the boy, "Godzilla, are you almost at the Republic base?" The boy, who was now acknowledged as Godzilla still didn't turned around as he answers, "Yes." Dooku grew a wicked smile on his face as he says, "Good, soon my friend you will get the revenge you have always wanted and will also be worthy of being a general in my army do not fail me." Dooku's hologram disappeared as the droid appeared and said "Sir, we have arrived above the Republic base, they are alerted to our presence." Godzilla's view went from his eyes t his mouth as he let out a smile and sad "good, this makes it more fun, open the hatch, I'll deal with them myself."

The transport is above the Republic base as it opens it's hatch as Godzilla jumps out through it and lands in front of some Republic clone troopers as one of them yells out "Get him!" The clones started firing at him, but the lazier blasts weren't affecting him as he roared at the clones and charged at them as he started swiping, punching, and tail swinging all he clones in his path. One f the clones was trying to activate his comlink as he tried to warn his comrades in the base, but Godzilla noticed this and walked towards the clone, stopped, and squished his head with his foot. Godzilla looked at the door to the Republic base as he grabbed the bottom of it with his hands and started pushing it up as it fully opened as he saw five clones and a jedi padawan.

Godzilla walked into the base as he laughed at the sight and said, "This is what remains of the defenses of this base, I'm not impressed." The padawan stands in front of the clones as she said to him, "That's right ugly, your dealing with five highly trained clones and a jedi, my name is Shali, and I will stop you, but if I fail my master Mendolia will stop you." Godzilla let out a slight chuckle as he says, "We'll have to see padawan." Shali lunged towards Godzilla as she tried to slice him with her lightsaber, but when she did, it didn't cut him. Shali looked on in shock as Godzilla took advantage of the situation and grabbed her by the throat as he lifted her up in the air, and with only one little clutch, he instantly broke her neck. He dropped her as she fell with a huge thump, as Godzilla looked at the clones as they had their blasters readied for him, but before they could shot, a red lightsaber came by as it sliced all five of the clones heads off.

Godzilla looked to his right side as he saw Asajj Ventress coming from the shadows as she catches her lightsaber and puts it back on her belt buckle, with her other lightsaber, as Godzilla snarled, "Ventress, what are you doing here?" Ventress gave Godzilla a smile as she said to him, "I wanted to see if you can really kill a jedi, and you can, I'm very impressed." Ventress walked in front of Godzilla, as she rubbed the bottom of his chin as she says to him, "Good luck against the jedi master." As she began to walk away, Godzilla clutched her hand and pulled her back as he says to her, "Don't play mind games with me Ventress, I'm like no one you ever met before, you keep messing with me and I will destroy you, got it?" Godzilla let go of Ventress's hand as she gave him a nod and left as godzilla looked at the door in front of him as he knew the jedi master was in there waiting.

Godzilla forces the door to open as Master Mendolia is inside as she activates her lightsaber and says, "You have killed my padawan and killed everyone in this base, if you wasn't a monster and apart of the seperatist I would be impressed, I have already sent a distress signal to the jedi council, they will know about this." Godzilla chuckled at that statement as he says, "Good, I look forward to killing more jedi." Mendolia looked at Godzilla in a confused expression as she examined her foe, who was seven feet tall and had a rocky skin, dorsal fins, a tail, and a reptile like head, as she asked him, "Who and what are you?" Godzilla stared at the jedi master in the eyes as his dorsal fins began to glow a bluish color as all he answered was, "You can call me, Godzilla!" Then all we see and hear is godzilla's Atomic Breath as it apparently hits the jedi master as we hear her scream.

**Coruscant**

Inside the Jedi Temple's Briefing Room, Jedi masters, Obi Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Yoda, and jedi knight Anakin Skywalker had just heard the distress signal as Yoda says, "disturbing this is." Mace Windu nodded his head in agreement as he says, "It is, with this new threat I fear the jedi might be endanger." Obi Wan put his hand on his beard as he said to them, "Then we must do something, we should send someone to Kuat before this new threat escapes." Anakin cleared his throat as he said to them, "Me and my padawan Ahsoka will investigate this matter, and if we see this new threat, we'll stop him." The three jedi masters stared at each other as Windu says, Very well skywalker, May the force be with you."

**Kuat**

Back in the republic Base, Godzilla is looking over at the burnt corpse of jedi master Mendolia as a transmission from Count Dooku comes in as he looks around the room to see the carnage as he smiles and says, "I see yo have left quite the mess here Godzilla, perhaps you are worthy of being a general in my army." Godzilla turns towards Dooku as he says to him, "Is that all you really needed to tell me?" Dooku grew silent for a bit, but then answered, "No, I was here to inform you that your true test is coming, anakin Skywalker is on his way here, kill him and you will be my high general of my droid army." Dooku's transmission disappears as Godzilla picks up the dead jedi masters lightsaber as he stares at it, and then closes his eyes. Godzilla began to think about his parents and how the jedi wouldn't help find their murderer, with that though Godzilla opened his eyes and crushed the lightsaber as he let out a huge roar that echoed throughout the base.

**Alright guys, this one is kinda like a one shot type deal, if I get at least one positive review or 1 fave and follow, I'll continue. Also this Godzilla, is the showa version, so the 1954 or 1955, whichever you wanna imagine. And I know what you guys are thinking, what godzilla as a bad guy, well don't wrry he's one for now. So till next time I will see or type you later, bye, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Above Kuat**

Anakin's capital ship had just exited out of hyperspace as they were above Kuat as inside it's bridge is Admiral Yualren as he kept looking out the window. Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka Tno enter the bridge as Anakin asks, "So have we reached our destination?" The admiral turned to face both of them as he answered, "Yes sir, we are above Kuat." Anakin nodded his head as he then asked, "Any sign of droids?" Yualren shook his head as he replied, "No sir, it seems that their was no invasion fleet at all, it looks like only one person did the attack sir." Ahsoka looked up at her master in a surprise look as Anakin put his hand on his chin as he said, "Well then, we'll be heading down there in about ten minutes, inform this to Rex immediately."

The Admiral nodded as he walked out of the bridge as Anakin was looking through the window as Ahsoka asked, "An entire base wiped out by only one person, how's that possible master?" Anakin shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I don't know Ahsoka, but if the seperatist have a new player on their team, it's a pretty powerful one." Ahsoka then looked through the window as well, as they both looked at the planet known as Kuat.

**Surface of Kuat**

Inside the Republic base Godzilla is mediating inside it's command center as he began to see flashes of his past, back when he was a human, back when he was little, back when he had his parents. The flashback was on Christmas day, he ran their Christmas tree as he unwrapped his present to reveal that it was a baseball along with a carbonite steel base ball bat. He was very happy, as he ran to both his parents and gave them a hug and told them he loved them. The flashback ended as a tear rolled down Godzilla's eye, then he opened his eyes and squinted them in hate as he sensed the arrival of his true challenge, Anakin skywalker.

Outside the base, the transport lands in front of it's gate as Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and a few clones exit it and enter the base. They soon stopped and made a look of horror as they saw dead bodies of clones everywhere and the dead body of Padawan Shila as Ahsoka asked, "I can't believe this, who could have done this?" Anakin didn't answer at first because he didn't know what to say, but then he quickly knew his answer and said, "I know who could have done this, a monster." Anakin rubbed his hair back as he then said to Rex, "Rex, I want you, your men, and Ahsoka to search the base and see if you could find any survivors, I'll go to the Command Center and see what's been going on." Rex nodded his head as he motioned for his men to start moving, while Ahsoka looked back at her master and then continued on, as anakin headed to the command center.

Anakin had reached the command center, as he entered it and smelled something very funny, and then looked down and gave a look of horror and disgust as he saw the dead, burnt body of Master Mendiola. Anakin crouched down to take a good look of the body, but then sensed someone behind him as that said person said, "I have been waiting for you Skywalker." Anakin turned around t see Godzilla coming out of the shadows as Anakin popped out his lightsaber and asked, "So your the Seperatist's new player, who are you!?" Godzilla chuckled at the question as he answered proudly, "Who am I, I'm your destruction, I'm your damnation, I'm your worst nightmare, I' am the one who will end the jedi forever, I'am Godzilla!"

Anakin squinted his eyes at Godzilla as he said to him, "I don't think so, your little reign of terror ends now." Anakin then charged at Godzilla as he slashed at Godzilla, but was surprised to see that his lightsaber didn't leave any mark or cut on his skin. Godzilla began to chuckle some more as he back handed Anakin as he flew to a wall as Godzilla continued, "Fool, my skin is resistant to your pathetic jedi lightsabers, my claws are as sharp and deadly as cortosis, and my breath is death." Godzilla then blew his Atomic Breath at anakin, but Skywalker quickly dodged it as godzilla tried again, as anakin was able to block it and hold on, as Godzilla stopped and said, "Impressive, you were actually able to hold it off, unlike that jedi master."

Over at Ahsoka and her group, they continued looking around the base, till a clone yelled out, "General, check this out!" Ahsoka, Rex and the others went to where the clone was as they looked at what he saw, and that was a footprint that looked like it was from a giant lizard as Rex asked, "What the hell is that?" Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was seeing, but then felt a disturbance, her master was in trouble and needed help, so without even saying anything, she headed straight for the command center.

Back at the Command Center, Anakin is slashing away at Godzilla, but Godzilla punched him in the face as anakin flew into a wall and slumped down as his lightsaber flew a few meters away from him. Godzilla headed towards him as he said smugly, "You are supposed to be my challenge, I'm disappointed in you Skywalker." Anakin tried to force pull his lightsaber back, but Godzilla quickly stepped on his right arm and broke it as Anakin screamed in pain as he looked up at Godzilla as he saw he was about to blow his Atomic breath once again. However, Anakin felt a familiar presence and was shocked to see his padawan Ahsoka, jump up in the air, and kick godzilla in the side of the face as his atomic breath flew at a different direction.

Ahsoka landed and popped out her lightsaber as she said to Godzilla, "If you want to kill him, you have to go through me." Godzilla looked at Ahsoka in a amused look as he chuckled and said, "Alright then padawan, let's see if your a better challenge than the last one I killed." Godzilla charged at Ahsoka, as Ahsoka dodged him and kicked him in the back of his leg, then tried to slash at him, but like Anakin's it didn't penetrate his skin. Godzilla quickly grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall as he roared in front of her face as Anakin yelled out, "No, I'm the one you want, not Ahsoka, please let her go!"

Godzilla stopped for a moment as he began to think about the name that Anakin just said as he looked at Ahsoka's face closely as another flashback started. It was on the planet shili, as he and his parents visited the planet for a business meeting and he met a 4-year old female togruta as she was all alone on the streets. He gave her his food as he asked for her name, she kissed him on the cheek and answered to him that her name was Ahsoka.

The flashback ended as Godzilla couldn't believe who he was seeing, it was Ahsoka, the little girl that he met on the streets of Shili. Tears rolled down his eyes as Ahsoka noticed and looked confused at him, till he let her go as she quickly got up and ran to her master's side. Godzilla quickly turned around, pointed at her and said, "I have spared your life padawan, next time I want show any mercy." Godzilla quickly disappeared as Rex and the others appeared as they ran towards Anakin and Ahsoka as Rex asked, "Sirs, are you hurt?" Ahsoka at first didn't answer as she couldn't believe what happened, but then shook it off and answered, "I'm fine, but master needs help, hurry!"

Outside the base, godzilla had hidden himself in some trees, as he kept looking at the base as his personal holographic projector began to blink as it was from Count Dooku. Godzilla answered it as a small holographic version of Dooku popped out and asked, "Godzilla, is your mission complete, is Skywalker dead?" Godzilla shook his head as he answered, "No, but I did injured him greatly, I could finish him off." Dooku nodded his head and gave him a smile and said, "Good, then my guess is you will board Skywalker's capital ship and kill him there, but this time you need a distraction, I'll be sending Grievous and some droids to board the capital ship, then while the clones are distracted you will kill Skywalker, bring me his lightsaber as proof of the deed." Godzilla nodded his head as the transmission ended as he said to himself, "I'll do more than bring his lightsaber to you, I'll bring his burnt, mangled head as well."

Godzilla noticed the transport land in front of the gate as he quickly sneaked into the transport, without anyone looking. Ahsoka, Rex, and the lones were carrying anakin in the transport as Rex yelled at the pilot, "Get us to the ship, now!" The transport then takes off as it heads over to Anakin's Capital ship.

**Well there you go folks, there's chapter 2, chapter 3 will be updated soon and thank you for the love and support from the first chapter, till then I will see or type you guys later, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anakin's Capital ship**

The transport lands in The Capital Ship's hanger, as Ahsoka, Rex, and the clones quickly drag Anakin to the medical wing, as little did they know that Godzilla, sneakly, exited the shuttle. Ahsoka and the clones reached the medical wing as Ahsoka yells at the medic, "Help, Master Skywalker needs help fast!" The clones laid Skywalker on the bed as the medic checked on him as he said, "It seems he took quite the beating, plus he has both a concussion and a broken arm, so I'm gonna need some space here, don't worry he'll be fine." Ahsoka, Rex, and the clones exit the medical wing as the medic tends to Skywalker as he inserts some bacta in his arm.

Meanwhile, Godzilla is hiding in the shadows as two clones are walking down a hallway. Suddenly, Godzilla gets a transmission from General Grievous as he answers it and asks, "I'm busy Grievous, so what do you need?" Grievous stared at Godzilla coldly as he answered to him, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm almost at the ship, oh and by the way, good luck killing Skywalker monster." Grievous laughed as Godzilla crushed his transmitter and then looked to see if he was clear and then moved on.

Back over at the Medical Wing, Rex and Ahsoka are looking through the window as Rex comforted ahsoka by saying, "Don't worry kid he'll be okay, but who could have done this to him?" Ahsoka kept staring through the window as she answered to Rex, "A monster Rex." Rex looked confused at Ahsoka as he asked, "A monster, who is he?" Ahsoka looked away from the window and stared at Rex as she answered to him, "He calls himself Godzilla, and it appears that his mission is to wipe out the jedi order." Rex was shocked at that statement as he asked Ahsoka, "Wipe out the jedi order, that's impossible, anyways what happened back there?" Ahsoka sighed as she answered to Rex, "Well he had my master pinned, I was able to save him before he could kill him, I was able to hold him off for a little while, and then he pinned me down but the strangest thing was, he didn't kill me, instead he let me go and spared me, it was strange, he also had tears coming out of his eyes, it's almost as if..."

Suddenly the ship's alarms went off as the intercom said, "Attention, we are being boarded, I repeat we are being boarded by Separatist forces!" Ahsoka and Rex looked at each other as Rex said to her, "We have to go help the defense of the ship, let's move." Ahsoka and Rex leave as they run down the hall and entered an area where battle droids and super battledroids are fighting a group of clone troopers. A clone gets knocked down, and is about to get shot at, till Ahsoka jumped out in front of him and sliced the droids head off. Rex guns down a couple of droids, as Ahsoka groups up with him as she says, "This is strange, usually their would be a bigger attack force than this, it's almost as if this was a distraction for..." Ahsoka didn't finish as she realized what was going on, Godzilla was here to finish the job, so without finishing her statement, she ran back to the medical wing at full speed.

Back at the Medical Wing, Godzilla arrives as he looks through the window to see Anakin unconcious. Godzilla prepares to open the door, but instead quickly moves out of the way as a green lightsaber flies by, as he turns around to see Ahsoka as her lightsaber returns to her. Godzilla was shocked to see her again after the warning he gave her, he then said to her coldly, "Didn't I give you a warning padawan?" Ahsoka stared at Godzilla coldly as she said right back at him, "You did, but I don't listen to warnings or lies." Godzilla chuckled at the statement as he said to her, "Alright then, if your willing to die for your master, so be it."

Without warning, Godzilla charges at Ahsoka as she jumps over him and tries to slash at him, but Godzilla is blocking her attacks with his hands as he tries to swipe at Ahsoka, but she ducks and kicks Godzilla in the face. Godzilla backs of a little as Ahsoka walks towards him, but gets tripped by Godzilla's tail as he swept her in the legs. Godzilla tried to stomp on her, but Ahsoka quickly moved out of the way as she gave him a good size force push as almost hit the wall. Ahsoka charged at Godzilla as she goes for a decapitation, but Godzilla ducks it and punches Ahsoka in the gut and then gives her a good kick as she lands hard on the wall and falls to the ground with a thud as she is out cold.

Godzilla walks towards Ahsoka as he planned on finishing her off, but he then began to hold himself back as the same flashback appears over and over again and so he didn't want to kill her, but at the same time he didn't want her to jepordize his mission. Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh as he turned around to see Grievous walking towards him as he said to Godzilla, "Ah, so you are a monster, good, now let me see if you can really kill jedi." Godzilla didn't wanna be insulted on by Grievous, so he began charging up his Atomic Breath and aimed it at Ahsoka. But once again he was at the point where he didn't want to kill her, because he actually began to fall for her.

With that being said, Godzilla deactivated his Atomic Breath and walked away as Grievous scoffed at what he did as he popped out a lightsaber and said, "I always knew you were weak godzilla, now let me show you how you kill a jedi." Grievous walked over to the knocked out Ahsoka as he lifted his lightsaber out, ready for the kill. However, Godzilla saw this and began to be filled with rage, and by pure instinct charged at Grievous by yelling out, "No!" Godzilla punched Grievous in the face as Grievous went flying towards the wall and hit it with a hard thud as he quickly got up and in an act of cowardice, ran off. Godzilla looked down at the knocked out Ahsoka as he lifted her up, bridal style, and headed t the hanger as Godzilla had decided to abort the mission and save Ahsoka.

Godzilla arrives at the hanger as he sees clones still battling droids, as the clones are winning and distracted. Godzilla took this opportunity and ran to the shuttle as e crouched down and activated it's controls. The shuttle lifted off, as it left the ship and headed into space as Godzilla activated it's hyperspace coordinates and it zoomed into hyperspace.

**Myrkr**

The shuttle arrives, as it heads into the planet's atmosphere and lands in the middle of a wooded area. Godzilla, while carrying Ahsoka, exits the ship and goes through a safe passage to a castle as he makes it to the gate and knocks on it. A 45- year old man answered the gate or door, as he said to Godzilla, "Ah master Austin, you back an who is this?" Godzilla walked in his castle as he answered to Alfred, "Not now, all she needs is help." Godzilla carried he to a medical room as he laid her down as Alfred checked her and said, "She'll be alright, whoever she is, on;y has a bump in the head, tell me master Austin, is she a jedi?"

Godzilla nodded his head as Alfred smiled and said, "Good, it seems your finally seeing the error of your ways." Godzilla scoffed at the statement as he said back to Alfred, "It didn't change anything, I still killed two jedi and I failed to kill anakin Skywalker." Alfred sighed and shook his head as he said to him, "Bu master Austin, you have got to end this madness, your parents wouldn't want this for you." Godzilla stared at Alfred angrily as he said to him, "It doesn't matter what they would have wanted, their not here anymore, and stop calling me that name, it's Godzilla, and if she wakes up, tend to her and explain everything for me." Godzilla walks off as Alfred sighs and says, "Yes master Godzilla."

**Alright, that ends this chapter, we are now going to focus mainly on these two throughout the entire story, till the end. I also want to thank for all the love and support of this book and I encourage you to make crossovers of your own and make fan art of these two as a couple. Chapter 4 will be updated soon, so till then I will see or type you guys later, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Myrkr**

Godzilla is looking at his own reflection, in a mirror, as Alfred comes in and says, "Master Godzilla, you have a transmission from Count Dooku." Godzilla turned towards Alfred as he says, "Patch it through." Alfred activates the massive holographic projector as the image of Count Dooku pops up as he says, "Ah Godzilla, I figured you would be back in your castle, I heard about your mission being a failure, but that can be redempted if you hand over Skywalker's padawan." Godzilla wasn't a bit surprised about this as he knew Grievous would rat him out, but he couldn't hand over Ahsoka to them, so he said back to Dooku, "No, I have my own purposes for her, I plan to use her as my maiden here in my castle, if you have a problem with that?"

Godzilla gave Dooku a terrifying look as Dooku didn't show it in the outside, but inside he was afraid, so he nodded his head and said, "Very well Godzilla, you can keep her as a token of my gratitude, now I wanna tell you your next mission, your mission is to..." Godzilla quickly interrupted him by saying, "No." Dooku looked at Godzilla in a shocking expression as he said, "What?" Godzilla gave Dooku the stare again as he explained, "You heard me, no more missions, I'm done with the Separatists, you or anyone of your little minions try to contact me I will go to each and everyone of you personally and destroy you, got it?"

Dooku was planning on refusing, but he knew of Godzilla's power as he once again nodded his head and said, "Very well, but remember this Godzilla, this might have been the biggest mistake in your life." The transmission disappears as Alfred approaches Godzilla as he says to him, "Well put there master Godzilla, but aren't you worried that he might try something?" Godzilla shakes his head as he answers, "Dooku knows what I'm capable of, so he won't risk it, by the way, our guest should be awake pretty soon, go make her some breakfast and give it to her."

Alfred nods his head as he begins walking off, but stopped as he turned around and asked, "If I may ask Master Godzilla, I'm sure you had plenty of opportunities to kill this jedi, why spare her life?" Godzilla looked at his mirror as he didn't turn his head back towards Alfred as he answered, "Just go make her breakfast Alfred." Alfred wasn't fooled by Godzilla's attempt to not answer the question, as he smiled and said, "As you wish master Godzilla."

**An hour later...**

Ahsoka wakes up as she sees that she's on a bed in a room and wonders where she is as the last she remembers she was in Anakin's capital ship. Suddenly. A black mustached man wearing a suit entered the room carrying a tray of cooked Nerf steak and a pitcher of water as he said in a polite tone, "Good morning Ms. Tano." Ahsoka was about to say good morning back, but she immediately stopped and asked in a demanding tone, "Wait a second, who are you and how do you know my name?" The man sat the tray down on a table next to her as he replied, "My name is Alfred, the master's butler, and the reason I know your name is because of the master as he contains files on every jedi across the galaxy." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and then looked around the room as she asked, "So where am I?" Alfred finished pouring a glass of water and handed it to Ahsoka as he answered, "Your in the Master's castle on the planet Myrkr."

Ahsoka was shocked to hear that planet's name, as she asked in a shock tone, "Myrkr, I thought this planet was deserted?" Alfred shook his head as he answer, "I'm afraid not my dear, the only people living on this planet is me and the master, just how he likes it." Ahsoka started getting curious about this master as she asked him, "I have to ask, who is your master?" Alfred let out a deep sigh as he knew this would happen, as he answered, "I once served former Senator of the Galactic Senate Robert Austin, now I serve Godzilla."

Ahsoka was shocked to hear that name as she remembered what happened to her now, he had kidnapped her and brought her to his castle, so she said in a shocked tone, "What!" Suddenly Ahsoka heard a little chuckle as Godzilla entered the room as he said, "That's right, Alfred is my butler, and a longtime friend." Ahsoka tried to reach for her lightsaber, but didn't feel it as Godzilla said, "I hid your lightsaber somewhere that only I will know." Ahsoka lifted her hand up and tried to use the force but it wasn't working either, as Godzilla chuckled at this and said, "Your jedi force powers won't work here either, you see your on the planet Myrkr, where one of the indengious species here is the Yasalmari, and as you know they can prevent both a jedi and sith from using the force, and this castle has Yasalmari trees surrounding it."

Ahsoka put her hand down as she glared at Godzilla and asked in a harsh tone, "What do you want with me?" Godzilla crossed his arms as he answered," As your already aware, Alfred is the only person here that does a lot of cleaning and cooking here, so..." Ahsoka interrupted him as she asked in a more harsher tone, "So you want me to be your slave?" Godzilla gave a small smile to that comment, but answered, "slave is such a strong word, I prefer the term maiden, so at this point you have two choices, agree to be my maiden, and you get a nice bedroom and delicious food, refuse and you get to be my prisoner and stay in the dungeon eating disgusting food." Ahsoka let out a deep sigh as she didn't have any choice as she answered, "Fine, I'll be your, 'Maiden'."

Godzilla let out a big smile as he said, "Splendid, in that case I want you to come to dinner tonight, there I'll explain the rules and things you need to do, see you later tonight." Godzilla walks off as Alfred prepared to leave as Ahsoka asked him, "Alfred, how could you serve for that monster?" Alfred then immediately snapped as he yelled out, "He is not a monster, you just don't understand!" Ahsoka was shocked to see Alfred react like this, so she calmly asked him, "I'm sorry, but if you can help me understand, it might change some things around here."

Alfred nodded his head as he sat down and answered to her, "You see Ms. Tano, Godzilla wasn't always like he is now, he just suffered some tragedies, especially a very big one when he was only a boy." Ahsoka looked at Alfred in a curious look as she asked, "What tragedy is that?" Alfred was about to answer, but he changed his mind as he got up and said, "I'm afraid that is something the master will have to tell you, as it's to personal, but in the meantime I suggest you get ready for dinner, the master sometimes isn't patient." Alfred was about to walk out again, till Ahsoka once again asked, "But wait, at least give me one good reason to not really think of Godzilla as a monster."

Alfred turned around as he answered to Ahsoka, "Count Dooku contacted him earlier, he wanted the master to hand you over to him." Ahsoka was shocked to hear that as she asked, "So he's gonna do that!?" Alfred shook his head as he answered, "No, he refused and left the Separatists, so your safe from them." Ahsoka was even more shocked as she soon began to realize that Godzilla saved her on the ship and then left the Separatists and disobeyed Count Dooku because of her, but to be sure she asked Alfred, "So he left the Separatists, because of me?" Alfred nodded his head as he answered, "Not much of a monster now isn't he Ms. Tano, see you at dinner." Ahsoka crossed her arms as she began to think about what all has transpired and what secrets that Godzilla is hiding.

**A few hours later...**

Ahsoka walks into the dining room as Godzilla has already taken his seat and Alfred is serving food as Godzilla notices her and says, "Ah your here, good, take a seat." Ahsoka walks over to a seat and sits down as she says, "don't think this changes anything Godzilla, I might be your prisoner but I will escape somehow." Godzilla chuckled at the statement as he says, " I'm sure you will, but until then you will do as I say, now then there are only two rules, the first one is that you obey everything I say, the second one is that you stay out of my room, so in other words no snooping around got it?" Ahsoka took a bite of her Nuna leg as she nodded her head as Godzilla says, "Excellent, now as my maiden you will clean the castle." Ahsoka glared at Godzilla as she says, "Fine."

Godzilla gave her a small grin as he continued, "You will dust my collection." Ahsoka nodded her head as she said, "Alright." Godzilla raised his finger up as he said, "You will fetch my mirror when I ask for it." Ahsoka moved her eyes a little bit in confusion as she said, "Okay." Godzilla immediately realized something as he finished, "Oh and you will skin any jedi, mainly the younglings, that I hunt for their pelts."

Ahsoka gasped in horror as she dropped her cup as Godzilla chuckles a little and says, "That was a dark joke, so I'm not serious." Ahsoka gave Godzilla a sarcastic chuckle as she looked down to see the cup chipped as she picks it up and says, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop the cup, it has a little chip on it, you can barely see it." Godzilla looked at her a bit confused as he said to her, "Well it's just a cup, so no harm done." Ahsoka nodded her head as she finished her last bite of the nuna leg as Godzilla says, "Alright Ahsoka, you should go get some rest, cause tomorrow is when you start working."

Ahsoka rose up from her chair as she began to exit the room as Godzilla looked on, as Alfred stood next to him and says, "Admit master Godzilla, you have feelings for her." Godzilla scoffed at that statement as he said back to him, "Of course not, she's a jedi, now then I have to deal with some pirates, who have decided to have a little hideout on this planet, so I want you to keep an eye on her while I'm gone." Alfred nodded his head as he said, "Yes master Godzilla, have a good hunting sir."

**Sorry for the delay people, I've been working and college stuff. Now this is where Godzilla begins to change in appearance as he is now morphing into his 1962 or KKVG version. To answer Godzillafan 1's question from a review from my earlier books, yes I have decided to cancel the Star Wars: Godzilla crossovers, but I will continue it's trilogy with Episode 2 beginning in early 2015. Chapter 4 should be updated sometime soon so till then enjoy this chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Myrkr**

Ahsoka is sweeping around the dining room as Alfred comes in and says to her, "So hows it coming Ms. Tano?" Ahsoka briefly stopped as she answered to him, "Almost done, just need to clean the table after I'm done sweeping." Alfred nodded as he was about to leave, till Ahsoka stopped him as she asked, "So Alfred, you said that Godzilla suffered some tragedies, especially a major one, can you at least tell me one of them?" Alfred sighed as he sat in a chair and motioned for Ahsoka for hr to sit down as well as Alfred answers, "the master was already in a dark place, but he at least had some light in it, about a year ago..."

**Flashbck-Coruscan and Myrkr**

A Young 17 year old is walking down the street, in a trench coat and a hat, till he bumped into a 16-year old girls, as she dropped her stuff and said to him, " I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl started picking up her stuff, as the boy does the same thing, as he said to her, "It' no problem, might I ask your name?" The Boy looked up at her as she saw how beautiful she looked, as she smiled at him and answered, "Belle, Belle Mitchell." The boy smiled back as he said to her, "Nice to meet you, my name is Keith, Keith Austin."

_"The master instantly fell in love with this girl, he loved her so much that he was willing to give up this quest of Revenge for her."_

Inside an apartment, Keith and Belle are snuggling together as Keith says to her, "You know, me and Alfred are planning on leaving this planet and living else where, far away from everything, so how would you like to live with me for now on?" Belle gave Keith a huge smile as she answered to him, "Of course I will, I love you to much to say no to you." The two then start making out, as Alfred looked on smiling.

_"So with high hopes of living the rest of his life in love and peace, we had decided to come to this planet as it had no inhabitants in it, but it wasn't long before the master's dream was crushed."_

Keith is walking around his castle as he says to Alfred, "This is perfect Alfred, sure it will need a bit of a house cleaning, but this will do." Keith walks towards Alfred as he can see the sadness of his face as he asks, "Alfred what's wrong?" Alfred hands Keith a letter as he answered to him in a sad voice, "this was sent to you sir." Keith takes the letter as it is from Belle as he reads it, "Left for the jedi, had potential, need more time to train, forget about me." Keith crumbles the letter as he rips it in half and lowers his head down in sadness.

_"So the master's heart was broken, and so because of that he had decided to return to his quest of Revenge on the jedi."_

Keith is sitting on his chair as Alfred comes in with a pot of tea and pours him a cup as Keith refuses to drink it as Alfred says to him, "Master Austin, you have to drink something." Keith sighed as he said to Alfred, "How can I drink anything when the jedi have ruined my life, first they don't help let my parents rest and now they take the love of my life." Alfred began to get a little frustrated as he said to him, "But Master Austin, you can't blame everything on the jedi. " Keith then rose from his chair as he lashed out at Alfred, "Yes it is, and soon I will become something more powerful enough to wipe out the jedi order!" Keith then walks off angrily to his room as Alfred looks on with a frown.

_"It wasn't long before he finally got his wish."_

Alfred is dusting a shelf as he hears Keith screaming as he started running down the hallway to his room. He stops in front of it as he hears banging and clanking as Alfred begins banging on the door as he starts yelling, "Master Austin, are you alright!" The screaming stops as the door opens as Alfred tried to look through, as Keith or now Godzilla walked out of the room. Alfred looked on in a surprise and shocked look as Godzilla's yellow eyes began to squint, as Alfred said in a shocked tone, "My...God." Godzilla then began to walk down the hallway as the flashback sequence ended.

**Present time**

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing, another reason that Godzilla hates the jedi, is because they brought the love of his life into the jedi, but Ahsoka shook it off as she says, "I understand he could be angry at that, but it doesn't give him a reason to kill jedi." Alfred shrug his shoulders as he said to her, "then you still don't understand him then." Alfred began to get up as Ashoka stopped him and said, "Then make me understand then." Alfred was about to, but he stopped as he said, "I can't Ms. Tano, now let's hurry up and finish before the master comes back." Alfred then leaves as Ahsoka begins to think about what Alfred said to her.

**Pirate Base**

Inside the pirate base, three guards are grouped together in an area as one of them is spooked as another teased, "what's the matter, afraid of some ghost." The other pirate laughed as the scared one said, "I'm not afraid of no ghost, but I would keep an eye out on the Monster of Myrkr." The two other pirates scoffed at him as the third one said, "You lazier brain, the monster of Myrkr is a myth, a legend, he's not real." suddenly, The three pirates heard a roar as Godzilla popped out as broke the two pirates neck as the scared one was crouched down in fear as Godzilla demanded harshly, "Where is your leader!?" The pirate, who is a Weequey, shook his head as he said in his alien language, "You can't understand me, even if you did I wouldn't tell you."

Godzilla stared coldly at the pirate as he said to him in his language, "I can..." Godzilla then leaned towards the pirate as his entire body is turned into a shadow with his orange eyes lowing as he finished, "and you will." Godzilla's reflection was showing in the pirate's goggles as the pirate shook in fear.

**alright guys that ends this chapter and the italic part is Alfred explaining some of the story. Next chapter should be updated soon, so stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

**Myrkr**

Godzilla is walking down a hallway, as the pirate told him that the leader is in the docking bay. Godzilla enters the docking bay as he looks around to see if the pirate leader is around. Suddenly, Godzilla started to hear laughter as he turned around to see a pirate inside a mechanical suit as he asked, "So your the fabled Monster of Myrkr huh?" Godzilla nodded at the pirate as he answered, "You could say that, judging by your look, your the leader of this sad bunch?" The Pirate Leader smiled as he answered, "Oh yes, I am Hondo Ohnaka, and it seems you have been looking for me, why?"

Godzilla glared at the Pirate leader as he answered to him, "This is my planet that you've staged your little operation on, either leave or die, your choice." Hondo shook his head while laughing as he said, "I don't think so monster, for you see I'm making to much profit in this operation." Godzilla was already getting his Atomic Breath ready, as he said back to Hondo, "You were warned." Godzilla blew his Atomic Breath at Hondo, as Hondo moved to his right side to dodge it.

Godzilla charges at Hondo, as he gives him a punch to the face and a knee to the gut, and then throws him at some crates. Hondo begins pressing buttons on his right arm as he quickly got up, just as Godzilla was walking towards him, and punched him in the face, as Godzilla went flying into the shadows. Hondo began to look around him, as he walked around the room and asked, "Why do you hide from me monster, do you fear me?" Hondo heard a huge laugh, that sounded like an echo, as it was Godzilla's as he replied, "No, it's just that I do one of my best works in the dark." Hondo chuckled a little as he asked, "And why is that monster?"

Hondo heard a swoosh behind him, as he quickly turned around with sweat pouring down his fore head, as Godzilla answered, "Let me show you why." Suddenly, Hondo looked up to see the giant shadow of Godzilla, with his glowing eyes glaring, as Hondo began to feel fear and let out a scream. Godzilla took down Hondo as he had him pinned to the ground, as Godzilla ripped him out of his mechanical and held him by the throat as he begged to Godzilla, "Please, have mercy, I will do whatever you want, whatever your price is please spare me!"

Godzilla growled at Hondo, but then loosened his grip, as he let him go and then got in Hondo's face and said to him, "Then get out?" Godzilla began to walk away, as Hondo asked, "Is that really it?" Godzilla stopped, but didn't turn around, as he answered, "Yes, now you have one day to leave, if I come back and see this base is not empty, I will not show you any mercy next time." Godzilla then continued to walk away, till he disappeared.

**Coruscant**

Inside the Jedi Temple's briefing room, Anakin is looking through the galaxy map, as he is looking for what planet Ahsoka might be on, as Obi Wan comes in and asks, "What are you doing Anakin?" Anakin didn't turn toward his former master, as he kept looking at the map, as he answered, "I need to find where Ahsoka is, it's my fault that she has gone missing." Obi Wan shook his head, as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and said to him, "Anakin, we will find her, but for now we need to make sure that this interview for Representative Bill Anderson goes well." Anakin nodded his head as he began to walk out with Obi Wan right behind him.

Over at the front of the Senate building, Representative Bill is being interviewed, as one of the reporters asked, "So Bill, when did Senator Nicholson give you the power to run some of his operations?" Bill cleared his throat as he answered to the reporter, "Mr. Nicholson has given me the total control of his operations, until he returns from his trip." Anakin and Obi Wan arrive as Anakin asked, "Senator Nicholson has been gone for a long time, don't you think he would be back by now?" Obi Wan shrugged his shoulders as he continued watching the interview.

Some of the Reporters began to sneer at Bill's answer, as one of them asked, "Right, then was the signature actually legitimate?" One of Bill's lawyers stepped up as he replied to that question, "We were present during that meeting as we can assure you that the signing was indeed legitimate." Suddenly, one of the spectators, dressed in a suit and wearing a hat who has some scars on his face and is missing an eye, steps out as he yells out, "It is legitimate!"

Everyone then looked over at the mysterious man, as he walked towards Bill and continued on, "I was there, I saw him right the signature in his own blood, and he did it with this metal tipped pin." Billy looked on in fear at this man as he knew who he was, as the man continued, "Hello Billy boy, it's your Uncle Gigan." Bill began to stutter as he said to him, "Wait, please, I am doing the best I can, just tell your master he'll get his payment soon." Gigan began to shake his head while masking a tsk sound as he said to Bill, "It's to late for that Billy boy, the master doesn't like it when one of his servants doesn't do his bidding, anyways here is a message from the master himself, time to pay the check."

Gigan then threw the pen at Bill, as it struck him in the throat as everyone began to freak out and Anakin and Obi Wan looked on in shock. Gigan turned around and removed his hat as e said, "The Pen is truly mightier than the sword, Hehahahahaha!" Obi Wan and Anakin forced jumped in front of him and popped out their lightsabers as Anakin says, "Hold it right there creep, you ain't going anywhere." Gigan began to laugh again as he said, "On the contrary jedi, I am."

Suddenly, Gigan shot a laizer from his right eye, as Obi Wan and Anakin dodged it, as they witness Gigan flying away while laughing. Anakin couldn't believed what he saw as he asked Obi Wan, "What is he?" Obi Wan didn't know what to answer ether, but they may have to find out.

**That it for Chapter 6 and sorry for the delay, I've been very busy. Gigan is now introduced as the main villain for this book so expect more from him soon. next chapter should be up soon, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Myrkr**

Ahsoka is sweeping around the hallway, till she sees a room in front of her and starts getting curious about what's in it. Ahsoka hen dropped her broom and entered the room to see it was a bedroom as it was filled with destroyed items and old books. Ahsoka saw a shattered mirror connected to it's dresser and then sees a picture frame as it's picture was an 8-year old boy with his parents. Ahsoka began to quickly realize, that this room was Godzilla's and that he was indeed a human.

Little did Ahsoka expect, that Godzilla had returned from his mission, as he saw Ahsoka enter his room and confronted her by saying, "What are you doing!?" Ahsoka quickly dropped the picture and turned around, as she said to him, "I'm sorry, I was sweeping the hallway and then I decided to dust this room." Godzilla knew she was lying, as he yelled at her, "Liar, you were snooping around, what did I tell you about that!" Ahsoka began to feel fear as she knew what Godzilla was capable of, as she tried to explain, "But I was only trying to..." Godzilla had enough as he lashed out at her, "GET OUT!"

Ahsoka didn't think twice, as she ran out of the room as fast as she can, but wasn't intending to stay in the castle, lightsaber or not, she was leaving. Godzilla knew this as his anger disappeared and became regret as he slumped down while covering his face with his right hand. Ahsoka ran down he hallway, and into the main hall, as she was trying to escape, as Alfred went after her as he yelled out, "Wait Ms. Tano, you can't leave, besides your going the wrong path!" Ahsoka didn't listen, as she ran down a more wooded path.

After running for at least a few seconds, she stopped to take a breather, till she heard growls coming from the trees. She looked around, to see Vornskrs surrounding her, and quickly realized that these creatures love to eat force users. Ahsoka, by pure instinct, went to reach her lightsaber, but quickly realized that she left it behind and she can't use the force due to the yasalmari. Ahsoka then had no choice, she ran for her life, as the Vornskrs gave chase.

Ahsoka kept running through the woods, avoiding the vornskrs as best as she could, till she ran into a dead end and was surrounded by the vornskr pack. Ahsoka quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at them, and then picked up a stick as she knew if she was going to die, she was gonna die fighting. One of the vornskrs then jumped at her as Ahsoka closed her eyes and was ready to swing, but then opened them to a sight that both shocked and awed her. It was Godzilla, as he clutched the vornskr by it's throat and roared in it's face, and then chucked it somewhere, as he stared at the vornskr pack.

The vornskrs surrounded Godzilla and Ahsoka, as Godzilla stood in front of her, and then with a growl jumped at them as the vornskrs fought back. Godzilla swiped one, but was then bitten in the shoulder by one, as he threw it off of him. Godzilla began to twist and turn, while swiping, till he finally knocked the Alpha male into the tree head first, as it broke it's neck. The others immediately retreat with cries of fear and moans, as Godzilla, who is exhausted, turned towards Ahsoka as he tried to reach out for her, and then collapsed.

Ahsoka was about to continue on, but then had second thoughts as she realized that he had saved her life and he couldn't abandon him now. So she turned around and attended to him, as she picked him up by his shoulders and dragged him back to his castle. During the travel, Ahsoka began to realize that Godzilla didn't have to save her again, but he did, and by doing so, it meant that Godzilla was in love with her.

They made it to the castle, as Ahsoka is getting a hot water soaked towel ready as she was going to attend to Godzilla's wound on his arm, as she said, "Here this will help." Godzilla growled at her a little bit, but Ahsoka wasn't bothered this time as she tried to cover the wound with the towel as she said, "now just hold still." She finally got him, as he roared in pain as it made Alfred flinch a bit, as Godzilla yelled at her, "THAT HURT!" Ahsoka wasn't intimidated this time by this, as she said back to him, "Well if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt that much!"

Godzilla was a bit shocked to see ahsoka arguing back at his intimidation, as he continued the argument, "Well if you hadn't of ran away, this wouldn't have happened." Ahsoka wasn't gonna take that from Godzilla, as she said back to him, "Well if you didn't scare me I wouldn't have ran away." Godzilla was about to say something back, but had to think about it, till he thought of something as he said triumphantly," Well you shouldn't have been snooping around in my room." Ahsoka was totally not going to take it from him, as she finally ended it by saying, "Well you should learn how to control that temper of yours."

Alfred was amazed at this, as Ahsoka had actually held her ground against Godzilla's intimidation. Godzilla realized this too, as he pouted a little, as Ahsoka said, "Now hold still, this might hurt a little." She placed the towel on his wound, as he grunted in pain, as Ahsoka said to him, "By the way, thank you for saving my life again." Godzilla was shocked to have heard that from her, as he looked down at her and said to her, "Your welcome." Alfred watched the whole scene transpired, as he smiled at the sight as he realized that Ahsoka had finally understood him.

**Coruscant**

In the briefing room, Anakin, Obi wan, Mace, and Yoda, are talking about the events that transpired earlier, as Anakin finished, "And then he just blasted us with a lazier beam and then flew off." Yodda bowed his head down as he said, "Hmmm troubling this is, a new threat we do have." Windu nodded his head in agreement as he said, "I agree, first it's the CIS, then this Godzilla, and now this Gigan, I fear that this might affect the war greatly." Obi Wan rubbed his beard, as he said, "Speaking of Godzilla, no one has seen him for the past few days, it's almost as if he had disappeared from the face of the galaxy." Anakin shook his head, as he said, "I wouldn't count on that, that monster is still out there, and for all we know he could have been the one that kidnapped Ahsoka."

Obi wan was about to say something else, till a transmission from Senator Organa came in, as he said, "Master jedi, I need your help." "What is it Senator Organa?" asked Obi Wan a bit worried. Senator Organa took a deep breath as he said, "Senator Amidala has been kidnapped." Anakin was in shock, as not only was his padawan kidnapped, but now his wife, Anakin looked at Bail in concern as he asked, "What happened?"Senator Organa took out a recorder, as he answered, "This was left behind in the scene, this belonged to one of her guards, and well listen for yourselves."

Bail plays the recorder, as you can hear a struggle and then a voice starts, as it says, "HAHAHAHAHA, Hello, hello operator, I believe my party is disconnected, YEAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Anakin clutched his fist, as he knew whose voice that was, it was Gigan's, suddenly Gigan's voice played again, as it said, "This is to the jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, if you wanna see your dear friend Senator Amidala, you will come to the old abandoned factory in the industrial area of Coruscant, you have two hours, and if you don't come I will kill her, trust me I'm a man of my word, HEHAHAHAHA!" Anakin was then on his way out, as Obi Wan stopped him by saying, "Wait anakin this could be a trap!" Anakin stopped where he was at, as he said to him, "I know, and I don't care." Anakin then walked off, as the three jedi masters looked on.

**Well that's it for this chapter folks, now were about to see Godzilla shift to his Ghidorah the three headed monster look now. Next chapter should be updated soon, so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Myrkr**

Ahsoka is on the top of a ladder, trying to tend to the curtains, as she looks down to see Godzilla stare into the giant mirror, as she asks him, "Why do you stare at that mirror so much?" Godzilla looked up at her and then back at the mirror as Ahsoka continued, "I know it's a personal question, but it's just that you stare at that mirror more than you do anything else in this castle." Godzilla kept looking down, then looked straight into the mirror as he replied, "I like to look at my reflection in the mirror, it reminds me of who I'am and what I've become, besides it helps me forget." Ahsoka stared at Godzilla curiously as she asked him, "Forget what?"

Godzilla froze for a moment, then jokingly answered, "I guess it worked." Godzilla let a little chuckle as Ahsoka chuckled with him as she went back to tending the curtains. Godzilla stared at her in confusion as he rose up and walked towards her and asked, "What are you doing?" Ahsoka kept pulling the curtains down, as she stopped and said, "Taking these curtains down, it's sunny and beautiful out today, and what did you do to these curtains, nailed them down?" Godzilla nodded his head as he answered, "Yes."

Ahsoka chuckled a little as she tries again, only harder, as she finally took it down and fell, only to be caught by Godzilla. Ahsoka and Godzilla looked each other in the eyes, as Ahsoka said to him, "thank you." Godzilla then gently put her down, as he said to her, "It was no problem." Godzilla began to walk away, as Ahsoka said to him, "I guess I'll put the curtains back up now." Godzilla then stopped, as he turned around and said to Ahsoka, "No there's no need, I'll get use to all of this, so you can take down the rest of the curtains." Ahsoka smiled and nodded at Godzilla, as Godzilla walked back towards his mirror as Alfred saw what transpired and smiled.

**Coruscant**

Inside the old abandoned factory, Senator Amidala is tied up to a chair, as she looks around to see if her kidnapper is around, till gigan pops out in front of her and says, "Boo, HAHAHA!" Senator Amidala gasped at the sight of Gigan, as she asked him harshly, "who are you and why did you kidnap me?" Gigan crouched down in front of the Senator, as he answered to her, "My name is Gigan, and my master wants jedi knight anakin Skywalker to be permanently put to sleep." Padme looked confused at Gigan, as she asked him, "But what does that have to do with me?" Gigan laughed a bit, as he answered to her, because you and the jedi have a special connection towards each other, so I plan on using operation Beauty killing the Beast, HEHE!"

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing, as she said to him, "Your insane, there's no way you can kill a jedi like Anakin!" gigan laughed at her once again an then gagged her mouth with a cloth as he said to her, "That ought to shut your trap, but any case that's where your wrong, I'm no ordinary human, besides I have this." Gigan then whips out a blue crystal containing some type of draining energy, as gigan said to her, "This crystal contains Yasalmari blood in it, and you should that the yasalmari prevent the jedi from using the force, speaking of jedi your little rescuer has come, so I better greet him for us, HEHEHEHAHAHA!"

Anakin is in front of the entrance to the old abandoned factory, as he knocks it down with a force push, as Gigant turns around and says, "the Man that has no Fear, and certainly more subtle." Anakin enters the factory, as he's wearing a protective suit, as Gigan says, OOOH, I'm flattered that you put on your best suit." Anakin stops at least a few inches from Gigan, as he demands to him, "Where is she you slime?" Gigan then gave Anakin a wicked smile as he said to him, "Forget about the senator, feast your eyes on this."

Gigan whips out the blue crystal as Anakin smirks at Gigan's attempt as Gigan attempts to run off, till anakin catches him and says, "I won't ask again Gigan, where is she!?" gigan leads anakin towards Padme, as he say to himself, "I just don't get it, I had it planned so well." Anakin was about to reach Padme, till gigan looked up, snapped his finger and said, "Oh wait that's it!" Anakin looked back as he asked, "what?" Gigan put his hand on his head as he said, "silly me, I forgot about the acid."

Gigan then spat acid at anakin's suit as it started melting it, as Gigan threw the blue crystal at anakin as it knocked him down and started raining his force powers. Gigan then let out a small laugh as he said, "Ah what's the matter jedi?" Gigan then kicked him away as Anakin lands on his tomach, as gigan continues, "No powers left in that little human body of yours?"

Gigan then whipped out an electric joy buzzer, as he started dancing around and zapped him, then continued dancing till he did it again. Gigan then looked at Padme as he smiled at her and said, "I hope your watching this closely toots, cause your jedi friend is about to meet his end." Suddenly a blue lightsaber goes by as it destroy the crystal as Gigan turns around to see Obi Wan as he says, "I don't think so gigan." anakin then got up as he popped out his lightsaber and said, "You didn't think I was coming alone did ya?" Gigan clapped at this as he said, "Bravo jedi, bravo, but I have one last ace up my sleeve."

Obi Wan and anakin looked at each other and then back at Gigan as Obi Wan asks, "Really, and what's that?" Gigan then let out a wicked smile as he answered, "My true form." Gigan then suddenly began to change, as he looked like an alien/cyborg, with two metal pinchers, a buzz saw in the vertically placed on his stomach, a cyclops eye, fins, tail, and one sharp metal toe on each foot. Gigan roared at the Obi Wan and Anakin as they had their lightsabers ready for the battle that is about to happen.

**Well guys that's it for this chapter as it looks like you guys are getting a treat for the next chapter as it's Gigan vs Obi Wan and Anakin. Next chapter should be updated soon, so till then I will see or type you later, bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coruscant**

Gigan is circling around the two jedi as Anakin and Obi Wan have their lightsabers ready as Gigan says to them, "Prepare to meet your fate jedi!" With a mighty roar, Gigan charges at the two jedi as he tries to swipe at them with his sharp metal pinchers, but the two jedi block his blows with their lightsabers. Anakin went for a blow to his right side, but Gigan's right pincher blocked the attack as he gave Anakin a stiff kick to the gut as he flew to a wall. Obi Wan then went for a blow as well, this time to his back, but Gigan uses his tail to swipe off the attack and back kicked Obi Wan, this time into a crate.

Gigan this time let out a roar that went into a laugh as Obi Wan and Anakin got up and regrouped as Obi Wan says to him, "Well this isn't the easiest of fights we've been in." Anakin didn't look at his old master as he said to him, "We've been through worst master." Obi Wan looked at Anakin as he said to him, "Well we'll make this the worst of them all." Suddenly, Gigan blew a laser beam from his eye as Anakin and Obi Wan dodge it as they hid behind some crates. Gigan wasn't so impressed as he stopped his laser beam and looked around as he said mockingly, "Jedi, oh Jedi, come out come out wherever you are."

Anakin looks a bit over to see Gigan still walking around the area as he contacts Obi Wan and says, "Obi Wan are you there?" Obi Wan heard his comlink go off, as he looked a bit over at Gigan and then replied, "I'm here Anakin, but it seems I'm about to be in a huge predicament." Anakin looks over to see Gigan heading over towards Obi Wan's position, as Anakin looked over at an area with gas canisters in it as Anakin thought of a plan. Anakin then contacted Obi Wan as he said to him, "Obi wan, I have an idea, and as soon as I get Gigan in position you go help Senator Amidala."

Obi Wan shook his head and then asked, "What, what plan is this?" Anakin didn't answer as he was already out of his hiding place as Anakin yells out, "Hey Ugly, I'm over here!" Gigan jerked his head back as he said to himself, "Impudent brat, who do you think your talking to." Gigan the ran after Anakin as Anakin ran inside the room with the gas canisters. gigan enters the room as he yells out, "alright you jedi scum, where are you!?" Anakin then pooped out from behind and quietly placed a charge on a gas canister and said, "Right behind you."

Gigan turned around and saw Anakin as he closed the doors as Gigan stood there shocked by the fact he was tricked by a jedi. Ankin then started running as he see Obi wan and Padme right behind him as he yells out, "move it, I set the charge to 10 seconds!" Obi Wan and Padme look at each other as they run turned to a sprint. Meanwhile inside the room, gigan looks at the charge as it has 5 seconds left on it, as he smiled and then let out a laugh that was echoed inside the factory. Obi Wan, Anakin, and Padme were able to escape the factory as the charge went off and blew up the factory.

They all looked back to see a giant fire as Padme says, "Thank the force that monster is gone." Anakin looked at his secret wife and smiled as Anakin says, "Yeah let's go home." Anakin and Padme leave as Obi Wan looks back as he starts feeling that this wasn't the end of the insane monster. Regardless Obi wan left as coming out of the fire was Gigan himself, as he transformed back to his human form and let out a small laugh.

**Myrkr**

Godzilla is sitting in his chair as he is staring at the fire, as Ahsoka comes in with some cups and a pot of tea as she says, "I hope you don't mind, but I made you some tea." Godzilla didn't look at Ahsoka as he kept staring at the fire, but said to her jokingly, "Is it poisoned?" Ahsoka chuckled a little, then answered to him, "No, I made this myself, it's something I learned back in my home planet." Ahsoka poured him a cup as she hands it to him, as he sniffs it and drinks it, as he says, "This is delicious, your pretty good when it comes to making tea."

Ahsoka smiled at Godzilla's compliment as she sat next to him on a stool as she asked him, "So tell me the truth, why did you want me here?" Godzilla stopped sipping his tea as he looked at Ahsoka and answered, "The place was getting filthy, and Alfred needed a helping hand." Ahsoka shook her head and answered, "I don't think so, I think you were lonely, any man would be lonely if all they had was a butler." Godzilla sat his tea cup down on the table and said, "I'm not a man, I'm now what what people see me as, a monster."

Ahsoka felt some pity for Godzilla, despite the fact he murdered two jedi, she knew that it wasn't his fault in a way as his rage and lust for vengeance for whatever reason he hated the jedi drove him to that point. Ahsoka then took a deep breath and then asked Godzilla, "That picture on the wall in your room, was that you and your parents?" Ahsoka's heart was beating wildly as she disn't know if Godzilla was gonna snap, instead he sighed and answered, "Yes, those were my parents."

Ahsoka then put both her hands on godzilla's right hand as she asked, "What happened to them?" Godzilla looked at Ahsoka straight in the eyes as he answered to her, "They were murdered by a mugger, and when the jedi arrived to investigate, they decided not to do it as they didn't believe it was jedi matters." Godzilla looked away then as a tear strolled down his left eye as Ahsoka looked on in shock as she asked him, "So that's why you hate the jedi so much, because they didn't look for your parents murderer?"

Godzilla nodded his head as Ahsoka looked down as she said, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I believe you and I think your not a monster, your lust for vengeance is what drove you to do this, so please let me help you." Godzilla looked back shockingly at Ahsoka as he looked at her beautiful blue eyes and wanted to accept it. However, Godzilla shook his head and said, "No, you just wanna try to give yourself an advantage, well that won't happen, anyways go and clean the kitchen for dinner." Ahsoka nodded her head as she walked off but not before looking back at Godzilla and sighed as she continued towards the kitchen.

**Alright chapter 9 done and sorry for the delay people I've been busy. This Godzilla now is becoming Godzilla vs Gigan by the way and the next chapter should be updated soon so till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coruscant**

Anakin is continuing to look at the Galaxy Map, inside the Jedi Temple, as Obi Wan comes in and says, "Anakin, you need to get some rest you have been looking at that map for the past two days." Anakin rubs his eyes as he says to Obi Wan, "I'll stop looking until I found Ahsoka." Obi Wan shook his head as he said to Anakin, "Look I understand about the bond between you and Ahsoka, but listen I'm sure Ahsoka is doing just fine." Anakin faced his former master and gave him an angry look as he lashed out at him, "How can you be so sure master, for all we know the Separatist could have captured her or worse Godzilla."

Obi Wan was a bit shocked at the way Anakin asked as he asks him, "You sound pretty determined that it was him." Anakin nodded his head as he turned back towards the map as he says, "Yeah, I bet my life that monster has her." Obi Wan shook his head as he said, "Anakin what if this Godzilla was forced to do this and this wasn't his choice, what if he's a pawn for the..." Anakin once again turned towards his former master and lashed out, "No he's not, he killed our fellow two jedi back Kuat in cold blood and was going to kill me, so no he is a monster and when I find him, I will put him down." Anakin turned back towards the map as Obi Wan shook his head and walked off.

**Myrkr**

Godzilla is continuing to look at his mirror, till Ahsoka comes in and says to him, "Hey Godzilla, you have a moment?" Godzilla didn't look at her as all he did was motion her to enter with a hand gesture, as Ahsoka sat next to him and asked, "I know it's personal to ask after all you went through, but did you have a name when you were human?" Godzilla looked away from the mirror and looked at Ahsoka as he asked her, "Awfully curious about me aren't you?" Ahsoka gave him a small grin as she answered, "Well if I'm gonna be with you for a while, I at least need to get to know you more." Godzilla looked away for a moment, then turned back towards her and answered, "My name was Keith Austin, but that name doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Ahsoka shook her head as she said to him, "Well I don't believe that, you might be Godzilla now, but you really are Keith Austin."

Godzilla gleamed at Ahsoka as he asked her, "How would you know?" Ahsoka sighed as she answered to him, "Cause, you didn't sell me to the separatists when Dooku wanted you to." Godzilla was shocked to hear that answer, as he said to her, "So, what does this prove?" Ahsoka grabbed his hand as she said to him, "That you love me Keith, that's right you were that little boy back at my home planet that gave me some credits and fed me, more than that you saved my life two times." Godzilla looked away from her as ahsoka turned his head around and said to him, "I was always taught that jedi aren't supposed to love, but that has now changed thanks to you Keith, that's right I don't care who you are, what you've become, and what you did, I love you Keith."

Ahsoka went up to kiss godzilla, as his face began to go back to being human, as they both share a very passionate kiss. Suddenly Godzilla backed off as his face went back to what it once was as he walked away and yelled out, "No, I can't!" Ahsoka looked on confused as she asked him, "why can't you?" Godzilla immediately tuned around as he lashed out at her, "Cause your a jedi, and I still hate them, plus this all a trick, so that way you can find a weakness, and slay the monster!" Ahsoka was shocked to her this, as she tried to reason him as she said, "That's not true, I really do love you." Godzilla didn't want to hear it as he lashed out, "shut up!" "This is for real, I really do love you!" "shut the hell up!" Ahsoka couldn't believe this, as she asked with tears coming out of her eyes, "Why won't you believe me!?" Godzilla grabbed her by her shoulders and lashed out, "Cause how can anyone ever love me!"

Godzilla takes her to the Dungeon and locks her in a cell as she looks back with tears rolling down her face. Godzilla is back in the dining room, as he's destroying a lot of stuff in a fit of rage, as he stops and looks at the tray of cups as he lowers them don and starts picking each up and throwing them. However, he spots the one that Ahsoka left a chip on, as Godzilla resisted to throw it and sat it down on the table and left.

**an hour later...**

Ahsoka is sitting on a wooden bed, till Godzilla comes in and hands her lightsaber to her as she asks, "What are you doing?" Godzilla didn't look at her, as he answered, "I'm letting you go, I don't want you anymore, there is a ship along the safe passage way through the forest, just take the ship and go back to your precious jedi." Ahsoka was beginning to leave, till she turns towards Godzilla and says, "I won't tell the Republic where you are at, but I just want to let you know, you probably have made a decision you will have to regret." Ahsoka then walks off, as Godzilla looks on.

**The next day**

Godzilla is looking at his mirror, as Alfred comes in as he says to him, "Master Godzilla, you have a transmission from Count Dooku." Godzilla turned towards Alfred as he said to him, "Patch it through." Alfred did so, as Dooku popped out and said, "Greetings godzilla, it's been a while." Godzilla gave Dooku a cold stare as he said to him, "I thought I told you not to ever talk to me again." Dooku gave Godzilla a smug grin as he said, "come now, I was only checking on you, besides did you hear?" Godzilla stared at him curiously as he asked, "Heard about what?" Dooku acted shocked about what Godzilla said as he answered, "Well your once maiden had escaped your custody and had returned to the Republic, however they were suspicious about how long she had been gone, so the jedi did the unthinkable and exiled her.

Godzilla was shocked to hear this, but asked, "so she needs, a home?" Dooku chuckled a little as he answered, "Afraid not, the jedi were so cruel that they sent Ahsoka to the Senate, where they found her guilty of treason and executed her, the death was painless, I thought you would have heard about it by now." Godzilla was even more shocked as some tears rolled down his face, as he said, "Were done here, you contact me again and I will destroy you." Dooku nodded as he said, "As you wish, and by the way your castle looks pretty filthy, you better get yourself a new maiden."

Dooku's transmission disappeared as Alfred entered and said, "Oh master Godzilla, i'm so sorry." godzilla raised his hand as Alfred nodded and left, as Godzilla went over to where Ahsok's cup was and stared at it. Godzilla then let out a roar as he began to turn back into human as he went from roaring to saying, "Nooooo!" Godzilla, or now back to being Keith, began to break down and cry as he had now realized that Ahsoka was right, it was the biggest decision he now has to regret as he had lost the woman he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**a few months later...**

**Myrkr**

Keith was in his bedroom as he just woke up from his sleep, as he had a nightmare about Ahsoka, and rubbed his face. Keith goes to the bathroom, where he activates the sink and splashes water on his face. Keith looks up at the mirror as he saw the beard and mustache combo he grew out, as he rubbed it, then put some shaving cream on and started shaving it. Keith exits his bathroom as he put on some clothes, as Alfred came in and said,"Good morning master Austin." Keith looked at his butler and said to him, "Good morning Alfred."

Alfred had his breakfast with him as he sat it on Keith's table as he said, "Do you need anything today?" Keith shook his head as Alfred nodded and said, "Okay, I need to go to Coruscant then, I have to pick up some groceries." Keith started eating as Alfred said this, but Keith heard him and said, "I'll go Alfred." Alfred looked at Keith shockingly as he asked, "Are you sure Master Austin?" Keith nodded at Alfred as Alfred asked in a worried tone, "Are you really sure, cause you are going to a planet where the jedi stay?"

Keith finished eating, as he looked at Alfred and said, "That part of me died months ago Alfred, trust me." Alfred nodded his head as he handed Keith his Robe and hat as Keith put it on and started heading out. Keith was almost out the door as Alfred stopped him by saying, "Master Austin. may the force be with you." Keith turned back towards his butler as he nodded him and said, "I will." Keith then exited his castle as Alfred let out a deep sigh then a smile.

**Coruscant**

Inside a very wealthy set of apartments, as councilman named Bart is on the comlink with a anti-war person as he is in charge of the Anti-war protest, as he said, "You mean to tell me she got captured by the jedi, alright I want you to call you know who and tell her its time for plan B." Bart turns off his comlink as he says to himself in annoyed tone, "Unbelievable." Suddenly a shadowy image hovered over the councilman as this figure said, "Tsk tsk, and to think our tax credits go to pay you jerks." The Councilman turned around as he was shocked to see none other than Gigan, in his human form, as Gigan gave him a wicked smile. The councilman didn't want him to do anything to him so he started running to the alarm as he said, "You."

Gigan did a small chuckle as he pointed his cane at Bart and said, "That's right Bartie, bring the press why don't you, what a photo shoot the councilman and his wacky pal." The Councilman stopped as he turned back towards gigan as he said, "Your no friend of mine." Gigan acted like he was shocked as he said, "Oh Bartie I'm crushed how high the mighty have forgotten, don't you remember you, me, the master, and the gang." Gigan then sat in the councilman's chair as he said, "What are you talking about, I don't them or you."

Gigan then chuckled a bit as he took a knife out and tipped his hat up some as he said, "Relax Bartie, no one can hear this conversation so your secret is safe, hmhmhm." The Councilman glared at Gigan as he asked forcefully, "What do you want?" Gigan stared at the councilman as he planted his knife on the desk as he answered, "To take your place, the master believes you are not fit to lead this operation." The councilman was angered by this as he said, "What, are you serious why am I not fit to lead this operation, and all the people your master had to pick was you, after all you failed to kill Anakin skywalker and got yourself blown up in the process!"

Gigan gave the Councilman a frown, then a smile again as he got up and started towards him and said, "You know, you remind me of my father, he was a politician like you, but he was corrupted, I hated my father most importantly politicians especially the corrupted." The Councilman began to back off as he tried to reason, "Wait a second, I didn't mean..." Suddenly the comlink went off as the councilman's secretary called as she said, "Councilman, Ms. Bariss Offee of the Jedi Order is contacting you." Gigan turned around towards the comlink as he said, "Bariss Offee, not the padawan, oooh you slime rat." Gigan clicked a beeping button on the comlink as Bariss asked, "Councilman are you there?"

Gigan silently told the Councilman to not mention him as he chuckled a little as Bart said, "Yeah I'm here, is Plan B complete." "It is Councilman, the jedi and Senate are now think she was the one that murdered the prisoner and bombed the jedi temple." Gigan gave a massive grin to that statement as the councilman says, "Alright Bariss, I'll let you handle this for now, no more contacting me." Gigan deactivated the comlink as he grabbed the councilman as he said, "Well ain't that a coincidenk, we were talking about corruption and a corrupted jedi calls, makes you want to laugh doesn't it Bartie?" Gigan then plants the councilman on his desk as he starts laughing as he stabs the councilman repeatedly with his knife as Gigan's laughter got more sinister and a bit louder.

**Well that was a fun chapter to write lol. Alright we are now getting to the good stuff now folks, and I'm glad this book has been receiving great reviews so far, keep that up please. The next chapter should be up soon, so stay tuned for another update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coruscant**

Ahsoka is running through the streets of Downtown Coruscant, as she is trying her best to avoid the authorities. Ahsoka stops in her tracks as she sees Commander Wolfe and some of his men are blocking the way and asking people questions. Ahsoka tries to go the other way, but she is also blocked as there were authority droids doing the same thing. "_I'm trapped, what am I gonna do, I can't prove my innocence if I'm captured." _Ahsoka didn't know what to do, till someone pulled her away into an alley as Ahsoka quickly popped out her lightsaber as she says, "who are you?" The man calmly puts his hands up as he says, "easy, I'm a friend, my name is Anguris and I see your in quite a predicament." Ahsoka nodded as she put away her lightsaber as the clones and authorities walk by as she says to Anguris, "Well thank you for your help, but I must be going."

Anguris stops her as he says to her, "Wait, that's not the only help I'm giving you, there's more, theres someone very powerful here that could help you with your problem." Ahsoka was all ears on this, so she asked him eagerly, "Really, who is this guy?" Anguris looked around, but said, "I can't tell you who, but trust me when I say he will help you. he'll be over at the market place." Ahsoka looked away a bit and as soon as she turned her head back, Anguris was gone, so Ahsoka took his advice and headed to the market place.

Over at the market place, Keith is paying for his groceries as he gives the man his credits, but before he could grab his groceries, he heard a voice as it said, "Excuse me, do you mind if I have a word with you?" Keith sighed as he said, "sure." Keith turned around and couldn't believe who he was seeing, it was Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked at him curiously, but said, "Um someone told me that you are a powerful man, and I was wondering..." Keith walked towards her and touched her face with the palm of his hand as he said, "Your real, Dooku he lied to me." Ahsoka was confused as she said, "Yeah I'm real, and I'm hoping to keep that way if you can help me with a problem." Keith was almost at the brink of tears as he gave Ahsoka a huge hug as he said, "Yes, yes I will help you."

Ahsoka only patted Keith in the back as he let go and she said to him, "I'm sorry but do I know you." Keith was shocked but at the same time not surprised she didn't recognized him, so Keith answered to her, "No, but you will." Ahsoka was still a bit curious as she said to him, "Come with me, I'll explain my problem while were outside." Ahsoka began to explain her problem to Keith, about the fact that she was framed for the Temple Bombings and murdering one of the suspects. However, Ahsoka received a transmission from Bariss Offee as she said, "Ahsoka, there have been some mysterious shipments at this abandoned building, so it might be a good place to start."

The transmission ended as Keith said, "Right then, let's get going Ahsoka." Ahsoka paused for a moment as she wondered how he even knew her name, suddenly it hit her, this man was Keith Austin or other wise known as godzilla as she said to him, "Wait." Keith kept going as he said, "We can't wait now Ahsoka, the sooner we find that building the sooner we prove your innocence." Ahsoka still didn't move as she said, "Godzilla wait." Keith stopped as he hasn't been called that in months and turned towards Ahsoka as she walked towards him and said, "I remember you now, I love you." Keith and ahsoka then share a passionate kiss as they soon stopped as Keith said, "Yes, and I love you too."

Keith put his hand on Ahsoka's face as he said to her, "Oh ahsoka I'm so sorry if I ever drove you away, I was afraid and still angry I..." Ahsoka stopped him as she said to him, "It's alright Keith, I forgive you, now let's get to that building." Keith nodded is head as they headed to the Abandoned building and soon arrived there as Keith said to Ahsoka, "Okay ahsoka, be careful."

They entered the building as Ahsoka and Keith spread out and searched for clues. Keith looked around and found a crate as it had a three headed dragon mark on it. Keith was thinking about that mark, when all of a sudden he heard a commotion coming from the other side. Keith ran over to see Ahsoka dueling with another lady, till Ahsoka gets knocked off into a pile of nano bombs as Keith yells out, "Oh no!"

Keith ran over to Ahsoka's position as he moved the nano bombs from her and held her in a bridal position. Suddenly, anakin, Rex, Wolfe, and Plo Koon arrive as they activate their lightsabers as anakin says, "Put her down, now." Keith did so as he glared at them and said, "If you think she is the one behind this, then you are wrong." Plo Koon and anakin looked at each other as Koon says, "How do you know about ahsoka's situation." Keith continued to glare at the jedi as he said, "Let's just say she is an old friend of mine."

Anakin looked closely at Keith as he felt something familiar about him and recognized it as he glared at him and said, "Godzilla." Keith sighed at that name as he said, "Yes, but not anymore, I'm Keith Austin, son of robert Austin, I have changed my ways and only want to help ahsoka." Anakin didn't believe him, but Plo Koon said to him, "If you really have changed, then let us bring Ahsoka to the council and help us sort this out." Keith then glared at Plo koon as he said, "And then what, send her to the senate and let her be executed, never, I lost her once I won't do so again, I didn't want to fight you, but I will if I must."

Keith transformed into Godzilla as he let out a huge roar as Anakin and Plo koon charged at him and started dueling with him. Godzilla gave Plo Koon a stiff kick to the gut and a tail swipe to anakin, as the clones shot their cables and grabbed Godzilla by the arms, legs, and mouth as they pulled him down and pinned him to the ground. Anakin then pointed his lightsaber at Godzilla as he prepared to swipe at him as he said, "Your reign of terror ends here Godzilla."

Suddenly Anakin got force pushed away from Godzilla as it was Ahsoka as she said, "No, you will not harm him." anakin was shocked to see this as Ahsoka continued, "Please if you spare him, I will come with you peacefully." Anakin still couldn't believe this as he asked her, "Very well, but why are you doing this?" Ahsoka sighed as she answered, "Because anakin, I love him."


	13. Chapter 13

**Coruscant**

Keith is sitting in his cell, as he begins to think about what the jedi are doing to Ahsoka. Suddenly, Anakin shows up as he crosses his arms and says, "Keith, I would like to have a word with you." Keith looked at Anakin as he asked him, "What do you want?" Anakin sighed as he says to him, "I need your help, Ahsoka has been exiled from the jedi for no reason." Keith stood up as he walked over to him as he asks, "What do you need to know?" "I need to know if there was anyone Ahsoka contacted before or after she met you." Keith thought about it for a bit, then snapped his fingers as he answered, "Yes, Ahsoka was talking to this bariss offee, she's the one that told us of the factory."

Anakin nodded his head in approval as he says, "Thank you Keith, Ahsoka was right you are a changed man, when your put on trial i'll try to help whatever I can." Anakin was about to walk away as Keith stopped him as he says, "Wait Anakin, I want to be with Ahsoka." Anakin stopped as Keith then resorted to begging as he said, "Please, you don't know how much I love her and want to be with her." Anakin sighed as he turned around and said to Keith, "I do, I'll request for a cell transfer for you to be with her." Keith nodded and smiled as he says to Anakin, "thank you Anakin, and good luck."

Ahsoka is sitting in her cell as she hears the cell door opening as it's Keith, as the door closes and Ahsoka runs up to him and hugs him as she says, "Keith, thank the force your here." Keith hugged her back as she then backs away a bit as she asks, "But how are you in the same cell with me?" Keith smiled as he answered, "Well let's just say I made a new friend in the form of your old master." Ahsoka smiled, but it then went away as she looked at the door to see Captain Tarkin on his way. Tarkin enters the cell as he only notices Ahsoka as he walks towards her and puts his hands on her chin as he says, "It's a shame that you are being put on trial for not only murder, but for bombing the jedi temple and refusing it, if you would just confess maybe there will be an easier way."

Keith then slapped Tarkin's hands off her as he gets in his face and says, "Keep your filthy hands off her Tarkin." Tarkin glared at Keith, but then smiled as he says, "Ah, if it isn't the son of the once famous senator Robert Austin, my my it seems you are also in a predicament yourself." Keith glared at Tarkin as he says, "Yeah and your still a deranged maniac that my father always brought out of you." Tarkin's smile went away as he gives Keith an angry look as he says to him, "For ms. Tano here it's just business and nothing to enjoy about, you on the other hand I will enjoy." Tarkin then walks off as Padme walks by as she enters the cell and asks, "What happened?"

Ahsoka looked down as she sat down and said, "Losing hope, maybe I should just go on ahead and just go along with what everyone believes." Keithe sat nxt to her and hugged her as he said, "No, you shouldn't do that to yourself, that is what that maniac Tarkin wants, now I do not know about my fate but I assure you I will make sure that you are found innocent." Padme also sits next to Ahsoka as she says to her, "Same with me Ahsoka, come on the trial is now gonna start."

**Outside the courthouse**

Gigan is watching from a distance as he sees the trial going on as he gets a message from his comlink as it says, "Gigan, if the plan fails, you know what to do." Gigan nodded his head as he says, "Of course master." The message ends as Gigan continues to look on. Inside the courthouse, Ahsoka's chances are getting slimmer and slimmer as Palpatine says, " Order, now that we have all the evidence put together and have listened to both sides, it is now time fo the jury to decide a verdict."

Keith then steps forward as he says, "Hold on a second, before the jury decides on their verdict, I have something to say." Palpatine nods his head in approval as Keith says, "Everyone listen to me, I'am Keith Austin son of Robert Austin, but the name that will be brought up in my trial is Godzilla. Now I will admit that I deserve to pay for my crimes against both the jedi and the Republic. Ahsoka doesn't, she didn't do anything wrong, more than that she has been loyal to you all since she was a child. What has gotten in to you all, has this war affected you all greatly. The Republic is supposed to protect the innocence and keep the peace not destroy it! Also what is gotten into you Jedi Council, have you lost so many jedi that you are at your breaking point and are now starting to turn on your own! You all are supposed to be the wisest of all the jedi, it doesn't seem that way to me. I can let go of the fact that you turned your back on my father when he was murdered, but dammit to hell if I'll let you do that to Ahsoka! As far as I'm concerned the Separatist are evil, but the Republic is turning into an evil empire. So with respect to the Republic, the Senate and the jedi Council, kiss my ass and let Ahsoka go and deal with me instead!"

After Keith's speech was finished, the crowd that was watching erupted in cheers as the crowd chanted, "Godzilla, Godzilla, Godzilla!" Palpatine raised his hand as the crowd started getting quiet as he says, "Very good speech Master Austin, but no it is time to see if the jury had reached a verdict." A senate guard handed Palpatine a datapad as he says, "Ahsoka Tano, with an overwhelming amount of votes, I find you..." Suddenly anakin shows up as both Ahsoka and Keith sigh of relieve as Palpatine says, "I hope you have good reason to interrupt master Skywalker."

Anakin nodded his head as he says, "I do, and I have found out who was responsible not only for murder, but the bombing of the jedi temple, Bariss Offee, jedi adawan and traitor." Bariss is brought forth to everyone's surprise as Ahsoka asks, "Bariss, is this true?" Bariss steps forward as she says, "I did it, I come to realize, what all have come to realize that the jedi have become more evil than the sith, even though I was responsible for the murder and bombings, I wasn't in charge, as the person in charge is..."

Suddenly a laser beam struck Bariss in the face as she fell down dead as everyone looks on shocked. Everyone looks forward as a man wearing a dark robe steps forth as he takes off his hood to reveal Gigan as he says, "Hello Coruscant, Gigan's back in town." Everyone was shocked to see him as he lets out a huge wicked laugh as he says, "It's true everyone, I am the one in charge of this operation." Gigan quickly threw a chain at Ahsoka as it wrapped around her as he pulled her towards him and held on to her as he says to her, "Tell me something my dear, have you ever danced with the devil in a pale moonlight?" Keith looked at gigan as he recognized that saying as he asks, "What did you say?" Gigan looks at Keith as e says, "I always ask that to all my prey, I jut like the sound of it."

Keith then began to have a flashback as he remembers the day his parents were murdered as he looks up at the murderer as he says to him, "Tell me kid, have you ever danced to the devil in a pale moonlight?" The murderer popped out of the shadows to reveal a young Gigan, before he had the scars and missing eye as he points his gun at Keith and smiles. Gigan then decides not to kill the young man as he says to him, "See you around kid." Gigan then disappeared as Keith looked at his parent's corpses.

Keith's flashback ended as he glared at Gigan and yells out, "You, you were the one that did it!" Suddenly Keith broke his cuffs as he quickly turned into Godzilla and jumped towards him, but Gigan flies out of the way as he laughs and says, "Tell you what, come see me at the old abandoned wherhouse in two hours, if you don't show up she will die." Gigan then flies off with Ahsoka as Godzilla lets out a roar of anger as Anakin and the council look on in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coruscant**

The Jedi Council, Anakin, and Keith are having a meeting about the events that transpired earlier as Obi Wan says, "That was not possible right there, no one could have survived that explosion." Windu nodded his head as he says, "I agree, but now it looks like this Gigan is more powerful than we realized." Anakin then stepped forward as he says, "More than that he was the one responsible for the temple bombings and has kidnapped Ahsoka, so we need to rescue her." Ki Adi Mundi stared at Anakin as he says, "Your fears for your once student are understandable Skywalker, but with the unstoppable power of this Gigan, we cannot risk anymore jedi."

Keith then clenched his fist as he stepped forward and says, "so your just gonna let Gigan kill her, just to protect yourselves." Shaak Ti then stared at Keith as she says, "We are not meaning it that way, other than that you have no say in this matter as you still need to pay for your crimes against us and the Republic." Anakin then cleared his throat as he says, He does have a say in this, now I do agree that he does need to stand trial for his crimes, but he is our only chance in finding Ahsoka." Keith then understood what he meant as he says, "Yeah, just send me out to find her and when I return her to you you must bring her back into the order, do that and I will stand trial."

The Council members looked at each other as Yoda says, "Very well, rescue Ahsoka you will." Keith nodded his head as he exited the council room as Windu says, "This will be difficult." Everyone stares at him as Obi Wan asks, "Why is that?" Windu then sighed and answered, "If we bring ahsoka back into the order, we will be breaking one of our most sacred laws as Ahsoka is in love with Keith." The council members were shocked, except anakin, as he says, "So what, once Ahsoka is with us once again, she'll forget all about Keith, I promise you that."

Keiith is then seen walking around the undercity streets of Coruscant as he looks forward to see the old abandoned wherhouse that Gigan told him to meet him at. Keith squinted his eyes as whispered to himself, "Hold on Ahsoka, I'm coming." Keith then advances towards the wherhouse as little did he know that Anguris is following him.

Inside, Ahsoka is exhausted and hurt after going through a lot of gigan's torture sessions, as Gigan appears and gets in her face as he says, "No was that so hard my little pretty." Ahsoka then glared at Gigan as she spat at him as he rubbed the spit off his face. It was then that gigan transformed into his monster form as he says, "Well it looks like times up my friend, tata." Suddenly Gigan heard a familiar voice as it said, "Excuse me?" Gigan then turned to the direction of the voice and saw it was Keith, in his Godzilla form, as he says, "You ever danced with the devil in a pale moonlight?"

Godzilla then punched at Gigan as Gigan landed back first into a wall as he bounced back and ran straight into another fist as Godzilla grabs him by the throat as he says, I'm gonna kill you." Gigan then glared at Godzilla as he says, "You idiot, you can't kill me, your not what you used to be anymore, so don't even try." Godzilla then growled at as he says, "That's not gonna be the case." Godzlla then goes for a punch, but Gigan blocks it with his right pincher as he headbutted godzilla and back fisted him as Gigan ran off while laughing.

Godzilla faced towards Gigan's direction as Ahsoka says to him, "Keith." Godzilla turns towards her as He breaks off her shackles as Ahsoka hugs him and says, "You came for me." Godzilla looked at her as he says, "Of course, now Ahsoka I need you to hide or at least find an exit, I'll come back for you." Godzilla then chases after Gigan as he makes it to a production room, as Gigan says, "so it seems you want to finish what I started eh, well let me show you a little something." A clip is then shown as gigan is torturing Ahsoka as he says, "As you can see, I tried to peel the layers of her brain Godzilla, and you would have been so proud of her as she tried to resit my lovely charms, but it wasn't long before she couldn't take it as she started to tell me such secrets, secrets that are mine alone Keith."

Godzilla squinted his eyes as Gigan continued, "It's true Godzilla, I know everything now, I remember sparing you after I killed your parents, so how anti climatic that behind the stern looks and the scaly rocky hide your just a little boy crying for his mommy and daddy, it would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic" Gigan was then shown giving godzilla a scowl as Gigan then goes, "Oh what the hell, I'll laugh anyway." Gigan then let out a relentless outburst of laughter as Godzilla notices his position as he jumps towards Godzilla and goes through the window as he grabs Gigan and headbutts him, then tail swipes him.

Gigan then ran into the camera as he tried to crawl away, but Godzilla caught him as he says, "If you didn't like the movie, I got slides." Godzilla then threw Gigan through a wall as Gigan landed outside with a huge thud. Gigan then got up as Godzilla charged his Atomic Breath and blew at him, as Gigan hid behind cover. Godzilla jumps down as he starts looking for Gigan as Gigan ambushes him and swipes him on the arm as a bit of blood squirts out as gigan lets out a laugh as he says, "Oooh, so he can bleed after all." Gigan then goes for another swipe as godzilla grabs his am and gives him a punch to the face, and went one to the gut, but gigan activated his buzzsaw as Godzilla backed off.

gigan then grew a huge wicked grin as he lunged at Godzilla, but Godzilla dodges him as he blew his Atomic breath at gigans back as it knocked him down. Godzilla picks up gigan by the throat as Gigan, with blood coming out of his mouth, gives him another wicked smile as he says, "You think you had won don't you, but you haven't, thanks to this." Suddenly the wherhouse explodes as Godzilla looks on in shock as he thinks ahsoka was still inside as he yells out, "Nooo!" Godzilla then looked angrily at Gigan as he unleashed a huge and long laugh as Godzilla prepared to kill him with his Atomic Breath till he heard someone yell, "Stop!"

Godzilla turned to the direction of the voice as he sees Ahsoka with Anguris as he says, "Ahsoka." Godzilla quickly lets go of Gigan, turns back into a human, and runs towards Ahsoka and hugs her as they turn around to see Gigan has disappeared. Keith then looks at Anguris as he asks, "Who are you?" Anguris smiled as he answered, "I'm Anguris, your most trusted friend your majesty." Keith and Ahsoka look on in shock as Keith says, "what did you say?" Anguris then bowed to Keith as he says, "I have been searching for you Godzilla, you are the King of the Monsters." Keith looks at Ahsoka as she says, "Well if he's a king, then he'll need his queen." Ahsoka and Keith then share a passionate kiss as Anguris looks on with a smile.

Meanwhile, Gigan is on top of a building with another person as he says, "Well that could have been worse." The figure didn't look at Ghidorah, but acknowledged him by saying, "It could have, but this day has been a revelation for me Gigan, this galaxy bores me." Gigan then looked curiously at the figure as he asks, "So what do you want to do now Master Ghidorah?" Ghidorah then turned towards Gigan and smiled at him as he answered, "Have you ever heard of a planet called Earth."


	15. Chapter 15

**Coruscant**

Ahsoka is in the council chamber talking to Anakin, Obi Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Plo Koon, as Obi Wan says, "We deeply apologize for what we did to you ahsoka." Windu nodded his head in agreement as he says, "Yes, but what you had been through was your own version of a trial, so we believe you are ready to become a knight." Plo Koon nodded his head in agreement also as he says, "You deserve it little Soka." Anakin walked towards Ahsoka as he says, "They want you back Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was thinking about her decision at first, till Keith, who was waiting outside the Temple, came into her mind as she asks, "Wait, what about Keith?" The jedi looked at each other as Windu answered, "As apart of our deal, Keith will stand trial for his crimes against us and the Republic." Obi wan then cleared his throat as he says, "But judging by how he was willing to risk this for you, we are willing to help him at all costs." Plo Koon nodded in agreement as he says, "Of course, but I' afraid that you will have to forget about him Little Soka." Ahsoka was shocked about this as Anakin opened his hand to reveal Ahsoka's padawan beads as he says, "Regardless Ahsoka, they still want you back, I want you back."

It was in this moment that Ahsoka was in the most critical choice ever, choose the love of her life, or the jedi. Ahsoka made her decision and reached for her beads, only to close Anakin's hand as he looked on shocked. Ahsoka then looked up at her former master as she says, "I'm sorry, but I won't abandon him." Ahsoka then walks off as anakin runs after her as the council members look on in disappointment.

Ahsoka is outside the temple as she starts walking towards the stairs as Anakin stops her as he says, "Ahskoka, what are you doing?" Ahsoka turned towards her former master as she answers, "I'm sorry anakin, but I can't rejoin the jedi order and leave Keith behind, I love him to much for it." Anakin then shakes his head in shock as he says, "but the jedi has been your life, your family, what will you do now?" Ahsoka looks down but then turns around as Keith and Anguris are at the stairs looking on as ahsoka answers, "I will start a new life Anakin, a new family, I hope you understand."

Anakin then turned his back on Ahsoka as he says, "I do understand ahsoka, I understand wanting to walk out of the order for a loved one." Ahsoka then tunrs her back n Anakin as she says, "I know." anakin then turned around as ahsoka, with a tear streaming from her eye, walks towards Keith as they hugged each other, as they were about to head down the stairs. Suddenly anakin yells out, "Hey Keith, take care of her!" Keith nods his head as they head down the stairs and leave the Temple.

**Myrkr**

Keith, Ahsoka, and Anguris are walking towards the castle as Keith knocks on the door as alfred answers as he says excitedly, "Master Austin, and Miss Ahsoka, I'm so happy to see you guys!" Alfred hugs them, as they hug him back, as alfred looks at Anguris and says, "Hello old friend." Keith an Ahsoka were shocked about this as ahsoka asks, "Wait, you two know each other?" Anguris nods his head as he says, "Of course, he's the king's royal butler." Keith was bewildered about all this as he asks, "Alright, if I'm the king of the Monsters, where is everyone else?"

Anguris took out a device as he says, "this device sent me from my home Earth, to Coruscant, it was there that I was able to find you, your father was who I was supposed to meet, as he wanted this for you." Keith looks down at first, as he then looks back up as he says, "Alright then, what do we do now?" Anguris smiled as he activated his device as all of them were sucked down a portal and vanished without a trace.

**Earth**

The four of them pop out from the portal as they are on a island as Ahsoka asks, "Where are we?" Anguris helps her up as he answers, "your majesties, welcome to Earth." Ahsoka and Keith look on in amazement as they see a city a few miles away as Keith asks, "what city is that called?" Alfred steps forward as he says, "That is Japan master Keith, but the city your seeing is called Tokyo." Keith and Ahsoka were still amazed at this, as Anguris cleared his throat as he says, "And this is where we will live." Anguris pointed towards a mansion as he and Alfred headed towards it, as Ahsoka and Keith hold hands as they walk towards it.

In Tokyo, there is a voodoo shop, as a man is sitting on a chair with his feet on the table, as he is messing with some cards, as a holocron of Ghidorah pops out as he says, "They are here Gabara, if you want your debt paid off, you will deal with them." Gabara then popped his head out of the shadows as he says, "Of course master Ghidorah, it would be my absolute pleasure." Gabara then lets out a huge laugh as it echos throughout the shop.

**Alright guys, this story is now done and as you can see a sequel will be in the works. So till then enjoy this book.**


End file.
